Veggie Chu
by Sayeh
Summary: OOCness. One day Vegeta went CRAZY because he watched TOO MUCH Pokemon! And he wants to eat a hamburger that looks like his own head! AND getting a therapy! Very humorous! I was bored when I wrote this. So either you read it, either you don't.
1. At The McDonald's

Title: VEGGIE CHU

VEGGIE CHU Summary: ONE DAY VEGETA WENT ALL CRAZY BECAUSE HE WATCHED TOO MUCH POKEMON! AND HE WANTS TO EAT A HAMBURGER THAT LOOKS LIKE HIS OWN HEAD!

VERY HUMOROUS!

* * *

**Tuesday**

When Vegeta was home alone; he 'borrowed' Trunks' Pokemon video and watched the episode when Pikachu wanted to stay with his fellow Pikachu's. At the end of the episode he cried, "Oh _sniff sniff_ that was **SO** beautiful! I wonder when the woman gets back. She must NOT see me watching Pokemon. It would be a shame for my Saiyan pride (a/n oO Yeah Vegeta, it IS! lmao "--)."

Finally, Vegeta heard Bulma's footsteps coming towards 'their' house, "Shit! She's HOME!" Vegeta was cleaning up the Pokemon stuff he 'borrowed from Trunks in super speed and acted like anything is fine with him.

Bulma opened the door and saw her husband scowling like always. Scowling is Vegeta's greeting and Bulma knew it, "Vegeta." Bulma said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bulma sent the four year old Trunks to his own room. "Let's go upstairs." Bulma whispered. She 'really' felt like going 'upstairs' and Vegeta smirked. She then felt his strong arms carrying her. (A/N Well you can guess at what happens next oO I don't write lemon, so sorry:P)

**Wednesday**

Vegeta went out 'shopping' with his last $100 pocket money to buy a Pikachu suit oO. Sure, he did not knew why, but he had a funny feeling that he begins to like that yellow creature.

Vegeta turned around saw girls looking at his butt, _'Oh please dear God, let them stop that that horrible look on their faces towards my ass.'_

He looked away and later he found out that the girls were watching his tight ass 'again' and they were following him everywhere he went. He was losing his patience and screamed at them, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME TO THE END OF THE WORLD? HAVE YOU GIRLS GOT NOTHING TO DO ANYTHING BETTER BESIDES LOOKING AT MY BUTT?"

Vegeta growled. Sure, he knows that he is hot, but damn, he never understood female earthlings.  
Vegeta was being followed by the annoying girls 'again' and flew away, very pissed off.

About five minutes later, he was surrounded by 'gays'. "OH, PLEASE NOT THIS! Fuck off, men! I'm **not** interested."

Vegeta ran away like never before, trying to lose that 'gay team' and bumped his head on a suit shop, "Finally!" Vegeta said as he went inside the shop.

He saw two men, one is fat and one is thin, "Hello fellow, welcome to Pokemon suit shop, what do you want to buy for your kid?" The thin one asked and did not know that Vegeta wants to buy something for 'himself'.

"I want to buy a Pikachu suit for myself!" Answered Vegeta, very confidently.

The thin and the fat men were snickering and shocked at the same time, "HAHAHA, you're kidding! Look man, this shop is for kids between the ages 6-12, not for a mature man!" Then they laughed their asses off when they saw that Vegeta was looking seriously at them. "Go and find him a Pikachu suit for the length of a man." Said the fat person.

**Later**

Vegeta finally bought a Pikachu suit and talked telepathic to Goku to invite him going to the McDonalds later this evening, _'Kakarot, are you there?'_

Vegeta waited, in his Pikachu suit, _'Veggie? Hi Veggie Chan! How you've been?'_ Asked Goku, when Goku was in his own house, washing his hair in the bathroom.

_'Don't! Don't call me Veggie and definitely not with a Chan!'_ Vegeta growled.

Goku smiled his goofy grin like always, _'Sorry Veggie Chan!'_

Vegeta rolled his eyes of the stupidity of Goku but forgot that, _'Okay I finally bought something really nice I wanted so much.'_ Vegeta smirked.

Goku's eyes widened, _'Really? When? What is that what you bought?'_

_'It's a surprise!'_

Goku smiled. He always liked surprises and was even weird for him that Vegeta, the man who is his rival, has actually a surprise for him (a/n yep it is. Oh it is definitely a surprise that no one ever forgets that). _'Okay I'll be there this evening.'_ Goku finally answered.

When Vegeta disconnected the telepathic connection, he sensed that people were watching at him, even the girls who liked his ass do not even recognize him. Vegeta did not care and headed to his home.

**Capsule Corps**

When he was home, the first thing he did, is that he came to Bulma to give her a kiss, "I have a surprise, open your eyes." Vegeta said after he took away his hands of Bulma's sapphire eyes.

Bulma giggled and did as Vegeta said what she must do, "Okay, Vegeta what is the sur---" Bulma was cut off; when she saw that Vegeta was wearing a… a… A PIKACHU SUIT, "OH MY GOD, VEGETA? Are you Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked like 'she' was crazy, "OF COURSE I AM! Who did you thought I was?"

Bulma was still shocked, "Never mind, just go and play with your suit." Bulma said at the same time as 'laughing at him'.

**Later**

Vegeta hopped around the house like a running rabbit. Vegeta first thought that Pikachu was a rabbit, but then Trunks explained that Pikachu was a mouse, only looking like a rabbit because of its ears at the same time as laughing till tears came out of his eyes with his best friend Goten.  
Goten wanted to play Pokemon with Vegeta. But no, Vegeta did not accepted; acting the proud arrogant Saiyan we know and wanted to play on his own, this time.  
That disappointed the young Goten and let out al of his cries, hitting Vegeta with all his guts.  
Vegeta struggled and lost blood, "MY NOOOOOSE! Why you. Fu---"

Vegeta remembered and actually promised Bulma not to curse or using swear words in front of little children, _'Aww, screw kids, I shouldn't have make out with that idiot woman… Damn my hormones!'_

Vegeta cursed his wife, but then he remembered to say something at Kakarot's brat, "I'll NEVER play Pokemon with you anymore!" Vegeta threatened.

"Well, you've actually never played Pokemon with me before, nor did you played anything else that has nothing to do with Pokemon!" Goten smirked, "Besides, I've got Trunks to play Pokemon with me!" He stuck his tongue out.

Vegeta went red and yelled, "TRUNKS! YOU'RE GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND NEVER SPEAK TO GOTEN AGAIN UNTIL YOU PLAY POKEMON WITH ME ONCE AN HOUR A DAY!"

_'Oh, boy.'_ Trunks spoke to his mind. "But dad."

Vegeta growled, "Don't daddy me around!" Vegeta looked over at Goten, "And as for you, I'll bring you home. I wanted to go out with your Kaka father of none brains anyway."

**McDonalds (With Goku)**

"Sir, isn't that too expensive to pay a hamburger, looking like your head? I mean, we need to measure your head, and that costs so much money... Are you sure about that?" The waiter looked at him, in a very strange way. Luckily, Goku explained that Vegeta has lost his mind, because he went crazy after watching too much Pokemon these days.  
The waiter nodded and agreed with Goku. He walked away and snickered behind Vegeta's back.

Later, the waiter measured Vegeta's head, "It'll take ten minutes for to finish it."

"Anything! As long as it's my shape of head."

After ten minutes later

Vegeta was eating a hamburger looking like his own head (a/n Well, Vegeta's too proud to eat a hamburger that looks like someone else's head. "--). Before that, he ordered a juicy, lovely, carrot head like burger.

"Kwakawrot, whgat are youhg doingf?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Vegeta."

Vegeta swallowed his Carrot Burger, and answered, "Humph! You just have to look at yourself when you're eating."

"Vegeta, I'm serious! After you said to your wife a few hours ago, wasn't something she expected. Well maybe she likes it when you say that to her when you're alone with her..."

Vegeta looked confused, and asked, "what did I said to her?"

"Well, you said to her: Voulez vous coucher avec moi... That's really not something she wanted to hear in public. Where did you learn French?"

"Carrot head, I learned when I was little! Unlike your dumb head."

"Yeah yeah, you're the one who is eating a carrot head burger..."

* * *

Yeah yeah, it was short, but I want reviews. The more I get, the longer each chap will be.

**And next chapter Vegeta goes to the therapist!**


	2. The Pikachuman? WTF?

**If you are 'Anonymous the reviewer' please read this:**

* * *

_Sorry, this story was simply dull and unoriginal_

Me: Of course! I already warned you guys by the OOCness and crazyness of Vegeta... So?

_The humor wasn't likely to amuse even a first grader, nevermind an adolescent/adult fanfiction audience_

Me: Uhh, what? Why am I getting 11 positive reviews?

_Your grammar is despicable; you seriously need to consider having someone proofread your story_

Me:Would you like to tell me which part(s)instead of telling me so? This OOCness is a story when you're bored and want to make something funny. Obviously I didn't even WANTED to upload this story at first, because I thought it was just something stupid for my own boredom. I already told that I was bored when I wrote this, so either you read it, either you don't. I don't care...

_I am often frustrated by authors like you who receive many reviews for hot-off-the-press stories like this when truly talented writers are completely ignored_

Me: Okay I completely understand this, but are you frustrated that I get reviews? Look Anonymous, THIS STORY was when I was just a little girl who had nothing to do at home. Maybe you should read my other stories, but that's besides the point. Even 'talented' writers want to have some fun writing something stupid to make her/him laugh. This chapter 2however, I wrote it a few days ago, but if I'm bored I don't want to make it a long story and GOOD story, or else I would've written and updated my other stories.

_If you take your respectability as a writer seriously and have enough decency to respect your fellow fanfiction writers, I would remove this story immediately and try writing something more polished_

Me: What's wrong to have some fun? Some readers are just as bored as I am and want to read something different. Why should I remove it? Okay I **will** make it better 'someday' in the future, but now, I just want to laugh and update this story since it was YEARS when I haven't updated it. And I already have some good stories. Really**who** **are you** to tell me what to do to my stories and JUDGE me because of one story? **And why didn't you left your email behind so people (who might be reading this) wouldn't waste their energy on you?**

_Even if you are writing a humor fic, you aren't excused for unrefinement and complete thoughtlessness when it comes to the plot and characters of your story._

Me: Sorry, I've read ENOUGH stories that has Out Of Character-ness, and even WORSE than this! Why did you even reviewed such a long review? Don't you have something better to do than to judge me, when you even HAVEN'T read my stories (some of them I didn't even uploaded here)?

_I hope that you take the time to improve your writing._

Me: Yeah, me too! **Have a nice day!** Lol!

**If I would get answers from him/her later in the future, I will delete this Author's Note!**

I wanto to say something to the reviewers who have the same issue with me as 'Anonymous (what's your nick?)':

Like I said; either you read it, either you don't. I already warned you people written in the summary that this is not a normal fic. It's just something to read when you're bored. And don't get me wrong that I'm not a Vegeta fan, I AM! That's why I wanted to have some fun for exchange.

Have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter two**

"Shut up Kakarot! Instead of insulting me like a pig, admire my suit! Or else I'm going to send you to the next dimension!" Vegeta hissed angrily.

'_Man and I thought I'm crazy! He needs a therapy! And fast!'_ Goku sighed in defeat. "Fine… Vegeta…"

Vegeta smirked. "Hn, you idiot! Don't call me Vegeta! Repeat after me: I the idiot Kakarot love the suit of Vegeta, the Prince of all Pikachu's!"

Goku gulped. _'I can't believe it! This new Vegeta creeps me out! But I 'should' tape it! But it's too late now…'_ He takes a deep breath and holds his laughter that is threatening to burst. "I… the id…iot…"

"THE IDIOT! SAY IT!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs and was also getting stares of other people around them.

"I THE IDIOT KAKAROT LOVE THE SUIT OF VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL PIKACHU'S!" Goku yelled, in fear that Vegeta might 'hit him'.

All the people in the McDonald's were snickering but some held their laughter, knowing full well that someone with a high temper like Vegeta could only mean 'trouble'.

Vegeta nodded his head proudly. "Yes that's it!"

Kacarrot,… ehmm I meant GOKU continued to watch the new and idiotic Vegeta. _'I mean, who would enjoy a Pikachu suit at his age? Oh boy, this is going to be a loooooong day. -- '_

**Later at Capsule Corp.**

As Goku tried to explain things to Bulma about to get him into therapy, Vegeta continued to show off his suit in the mirror of the bathroom, while Goku and Bulma heard every word what the Saiyan Prince said. "Yeah! Who's your daddy? It's me, PIKACHUMAN! The new hero, who fights for the good of people, protect the innocent and gives JUSTICE to the people!"

Goku and Bulma peak into the bathroom and stifled their laughter. Bulma whispered to Goku, "Goku isn't that out of character? You're right! We have to get that evil Vegeta back or else we'll lose him forever." Bulma's voice was concerned. Was her own Vegeta gone? Or will she save him in time?

"Man, I never thought that having a 'good' Vegeta would be this disturbing! We should change him before he will become something worse…" Goku said while he was trembling nervously.

"What do you mean by 'something worse'?"

"Maybe he'll transform into a Raichu! I never liked Raichu, Pikachu's cuter!" Goku said happily.

"Maybe I should bring you to see the therapist too." Bulma exclaimed with a long face and sighed.

"Why? I thought I'm sane!" Goku is disappointed.

"If you think that he will transform into a Raichu, you're crazy! He's not a Pokemon, he's a Saiyan! Pokemon do **NOT** exist!" Bulma was almost out of oxygen.

Later when Vegeta came back from the bathroom, he started complaining with himself. _'I should divorce from her and marry a female Pikachu-fan! That way I can die happy!'_

Bulma noticed it. _'Maybe I should talk to him?'_ "Vegeta, what's wrong?" _'Maybe he FINALLY cam to his senses and is ashamed of himself! Please let it that!'_

"Bulma…" Vegeta started with a serious voice. "I want to divorce…"

"WHAT? WHY?" Bulma almost lost her consciousness.

"I'm not happy with you. I… I want to marry another one like me, a Pikachu-fan! Together we will fight the evil!" Vegeta said in the most serious way.

'_Maybe he became WORSE! Oh my God! He needs help! AND FAST!'_


End file.
